Desmoronarse
by Azturial
Summary: Y mientras Suecia y Noruega salen por la puerta, mientras Dinamarca baja la cabeza e Islandia sigue mirando el lugar por donde el noruego desapareció, las tres naciones casi pueden escuchar los ladrillos de su hogar desmoronándose. Para Hagobi.


**Claim:** Nórdicos  
**Género: **Drama/Family  
**Advertencias:** Ah... creo que no D:  
**Resumen: **_Y mientras Suecia y Noruega salen por la puerta, mientras Dinamarca baja la cabeza e Islandia sigue mirando el lugar por donde el noruego desapareció, las tres naciones casi pueden escuchar los ladrillos de su hogar desmoronándose._  
**Notas: **¡Chan-chan! *redoble de tambores* Otro regalo para mi querida dictadora, Hagobi Riench , de su listita de Navidad 8D Su fanfic con todo mi luv. Está basado en el Tratado de Kiel, donde después de la derrota de Francia en las Guerras Napoleónicas, Dinamarca (que era su aliado) tuvo que ceder su control sobre Noruega a Suecia.

Espero que te guste, luv, o al menos no te decepcione demasiado D: *hugs*

* * *

- Maldito bastardo.- Gruñe el danés, apretando los puños con furia, tanto que sus nudillos quedan completamente blancos. Lo observa con fuego e ira en los ojos, ocultando el dolor que siente por dentro.

Berwald simplemente lo mira inexpresivo, aunque en realidad le invade una extraña sensación de satisfacción, observando a Dinamarca débil y derrotado. Gira la cabeza y puede ver a Noruega detrás del danés, junto con Islandia. El más pequeño observa todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, y se aferra a la manga de Noruega como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- P'rdiste.- Dice Suecia, constatando un hecho que todos los ahí presentes conocen muy bien.

El noruego tiene los brazos cruzados y mira intermitentemente de Suecia a Dinamarca, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, escondiendo completamente el nerviosismo que le carcome las entrañas. Seguramente sabe lo que está pasando, o lo supone.

- Francis dijo que era un negocio seguro.- Murmura Dinamarca con rencor.

No voltea hacia atrás, no quiere hacerlo. No quiere ver esos ojos azules llenos de reproche por dejarlo ir, esa cara deformada en una mueca de angustia por separarse de su lado.

_Mentira_. Sabe que es imposible, que eso sólo se hace realidad en su imaginación. Lo sabe, porque han convivido demasiado tiempo como para no hacerlo.

Lo reconoce. Lo que no quiere ver son los ojos de Noruega brillando con alivio, no quiere ver a uno de _sus_ pequeños con una pose expectante, esperando el momento para separarse de su lado. No quiere verlo, porque tiene miedo de confirmar que _quiere_ irse.

Pero el maldito orgullo danés sigue en pie, dominando cada célula de su cuerpo. Y eso es lo que hace que lance un puñetazo a la cara de Berwald, que lo detiene con un movimiento brusco.

No esperaba llegar a golpearlo. Han peleado demasiadas veces entre sí, han sido demasiadas guerras, demasiados desacuerdos, demasiadas ideas opuestas. Se conocen de pies a cabeza. No es como si un ataque así, producto de la desesperación, la furia y el dolor fuera a hacer mella en el sueco. Él _lo sabe_. Pero aún así lo intenta.

Pero en ese instante, mientras escucha detrás de él el bufido despectivo que sale de los labios de Noruega y observa los ojos azules que brillan victoriosos frente a él, es cuando el maldito orgullo danés se va a la mierda.

Cae de rodillas y golpea con un puño la tierra debajo de su cuerpo dolorido. Berwald pierde todo interés en él y centra su atención en Noruega.

- V'mos.- Es la única palabra que sale de sus labios, y el noruego frunce el ceño otro milímetro. Islandia lo mira dudoso y da un paso al frente, esperando que Noruega lo siga.

- Vete.- Murmura una voz desde el piso. Si Noruega no lo conociera, pensaría que se le había roto la voz. Pero es Dinamarca, el idiota que nunca deja de estar alegre.

Noruega comienza a avanzar junto a Islandia, sin mirar al danés que sigue en el suelo. Pasa junto a él con paso lento, como si los pies le pesaran.

- ¡Noruega!- La voz de Islandia le detiene y le hace girar la cabeza de inmediato.

- Imbécil.- Murmura, al ver a Dinamarca sosteniendo al pequeño por la tela de su pantalón, obligándolo a quedarse junto a él. Hace ademán de acercarse a ayudarlo, pero las grandes manos de Suecia lo detienen.

- Islandia se queda conmigo.- Dice Dinamarca con la voz nuevamente firme, pero no lo mira a los ojos. Sabe que lo odia, sabe que Noruega nunca se separa voluntariamente de su hermano. Pero también se sabe egoísta, y no quiere perder a alguien más.

No quiere quedarse _solo._

- El que Tino ya no esté contigo no significa que puedas robarme todo.- Espeta con rencor, evitando la mirada de Noruega. Berwald frunce el ceño ante esa afirmación, sintiéndola como un golpe bajo. Pero a Dinamarca yo no le importa si lo es o no lo es, no le importa verse galante ni justo. No cuando tiene frente a él a aquel que alguna vez destrozó a _su familia_ y ahora lo vuelve a hacer.- Sólo llévate a Noru… a Noruega.- Corrige, negándose a llamarlo por su apodo cariñoso, ese que sabe que odia.- Islandia, Groenlandia y Feroe se quedan conmigo.

Noruega busca la mirada del sueco, para descubrir que el destino de su hermano le es indiferente. Suecia su encoge de hombros y se acomoda con una mano las gafas que enmarcan sus ojos.

- C'mo quier's.- Contesta, dando media vuelta y alejándose aferrando el brazo de Noruega, que no tiene otra opción que seguirlo. Y el noruego se maldice por ser débil.

Y mientras la puerta de la casa danesa se cierra con un portazo, mientras Dinamarca baja la mirada e Islandia sigue mirando hacia el lugar por donde el noruego desapareció; mientras Noruega se niega a mirar atrás y comienza a notar lo limpio que es el aire afuera -lejos del ligero olor a alcohol que despedía Dinamarca y de la helada humedad de Islandia-, las tres naciones casi pueden escuchar los ladrillos de su hogar desmoronándose.

* * *

_¡Y tan tan! (?) ¿Reviews?_


End file.
